


Two alphas and me.

by Fuyu_Dragnoneel



Series: MikoMunaMisa [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Other, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_Dragnoneel/pseuds/Fuyu_Dragnoneel
Summary: Mikoto, Misaki e Reisi sono tre lupi mannagi che vengono chiusi in una struttura per creature soprannaturali. Cosa succede quando cominciano a condurre esperimenti sociali su di loro?
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto/Yata Misaki
Series: MikoMunaMisa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929163
Kudos: 3





	Two alphas and me.

**Author's Note:**

> Scusate per eventuali errori grammaticali ma non ho avuto la possibilità di rileggere il capitolo. Spero vi piaccia comunque...^u^.

_prologo_ 

Posò il suo tenero muso sulle sue zampette mentre i suoi due alpha lo guardavano con rabbia nei loro occhi. Gli scienziati al di là del vetro ridevano alla scena, altri gli studiavano attentamente non perdendogli un'attimo di vista. Quello era un centro scientifico dove soggetti anormali venivano chiusi in delle stanze e studiati da dietro un vetro antiproiettile e antivisorio, proprio come in una prigione.   
Il più piccolo dei due lupetti aveva diciotto anni e si era trasferito un mesetto fa. I suoi due alpha invece già si conoscevano, ancor prima di raggiungere questo posto, e si amavano come non mai. Ma erano due alpha, due dominatori, due predatori. Stavano bene insieme ma erano ancora vuoti... per questo quando fu trovato un omega gli scienziati e tutto il corpo di ricerca fecero i salti di gioia! Una relazione a tre, un evento rarissimo mai studiato prima!   
Infatti sia l'alpha rossiccio che quello bluastro si invaghirono subito del piccolo pulcino che era arrivato da poco.  
La seconda notte lo marchiarono, finalmente erano completi, i loro cuori e le loro menti soddisfatte.  
Tuttavia, volendo studiare ogni sfumatura della loro relazione, gli scienziati gli separavano portandogli in sue stanze diverse. Il piccolo rimaneva nella loro stanza, il lupo bluastro veniva portano dal suo branco e stessa cosa con il lupo rossiccio.   
Mentre il piccolino pensava che quei curiosi uomini in camice fossero una sorta di divinità che lo punivano privandogli dei suoi alpha quando faceva il monello, i due sapevano che quelle che il piccolo chiamava divinità erano invece coloro che gli avevano privati della loro libertà.   
Questa mattina il piccolo omega si era risvegliato solo, aveva dato di matto fin da subito pensando "io ho fatto il bravo! Dove sono Mikki e Rei? Uffaaah! Mi annoiooo!" Cominciando a saltare sul letto nella sua forma da lupo portando ogni cosa dei suoi partner sul loro letto formandosi un piccolo nido. Ancora annoiato tolse le lenzuola e cominciò a correre per la stanza buttando tutto nel terreno. Successivamente saltò sulla finestra graffiandola e rifacendo le stesse movenze strappò anche le tende. Indietreggiava contetto mnetre osservava il suo macellino per poi sentire due odori spaventosamente famigliari "di già? NO! OMINI BIANCHI AIUTATEMI!" Abbaiò dalla sorpresa girandosi verso i suoi alpha che tenevan lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Abbassò il suo musetto mettendolo sulle zampette come a chiedere scusa mentre attendeva una loro parola, una qualsiasi. I due perlustrarono la stanza dividendosi le parti da controllare. Erano terribilmente coordinati, cosa che succedeva abbastanza raramente. I loro ringhi si facevano sempre più forti ogni qualvolta vedevano sempre più sorprese nella stanza. Il piccolo lupacchiotto dorato si nascose nel suo nido sopra il letto guardando i due con occhi lucidi. Mugolò appena come ad attirare la loro attenzione ma erano troppo accecati dalla rabbia per raggiungerlo e farsi le coccole a vicenda. Aveva rovinato tutto! come potevano lasciarlo così indenne dopo che aveva combinato tutto questo macello? Si misero davanti a letto. Misaki nascose la sua testa sotto il cuscino mentre la sua coda era a terra. Mikoto, il rossiccio ringhiò come a chiamarlo davanti a lui. Gli istinti dell'omega lo spingevano ad obbedirgli ma lui aveva troppa paura per fare qualunque cosa. Allora Reisi abbaiò e Misaki fu subito davanti a loro tremolante. Mikoto lo prese dalla colotta e lo mise al centro della stanza. Cominció ad abbaiarli contro e mordicchiargli la coda e i fianchi. Misaki guaì disperato mentre le lacrime scendevano giù dalle sue guanciotte da lupo. Una volta finita la ramanzina Misaki si strofinò su Mikoto per poi correre a piangere tra le zampe di Reisi. Si nascose proprio sotto di lui e su accucciò al calduccio facendo sbucare la sua testolina da sotto il suo muso. Reisi cominciò a tranquillizzarlo leccandogli la testolina per poi vederlo dormire. Mikoto si era anche avvicinato e aveva lasciato un bacino su Misaki e lo aveva messo a letto. Insieme al suo compagno ancora sveglio sistemarono la stanza al meglio per poi raggiungere Misaki e sdraiarsi nella loro forma umana accanto a lui.


End file.
